


Зверь по имени Кот

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), kelRian



Series: AGARD 2020 Спецквест [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Soulmates, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: На Хайнессене у Оберштайна завелся кот. Сначала Оберштайн относился к нему настороженно, но потом втянулся.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: AGARD 2020 Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Соулмейты





	Зверь по имени Кот

**Author's Note:**

> Задание [SCP-2615 - Если ты веришь](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2615).

***

Голова тяжелая и очень хочется спать. Невыносимо. Веки не открыть. Поддавшись слабости, Оскар опускает голову и прислоняется к плечу.

Твердо.

Тепло.

Напоминание о лете настолько сильно, что даже сковывающий тело холод становится не таким безысходным.

Невыносимо.

Сознание спутанно и почти полностью погрузилось в темноту.

По спине проходит раскаленная, согревающая ладонь. И еще раз. Снова. Разгоняя застывающую кровь. 

Спать.

***

Никаких угрызений совести или схожей романтической чепухи Пауль не испытывал. Просто в какой-то момент обратил внимание, что молодой кот, нахально развалившийся на диване, обзавелся в его доме парой мисок, игрушек и собственной лежанкой, которую усиленно игнорировал. Сначала Пауль решил, что кот принадлежал дворецкому, но, обнаружив утром на собственной подушке эту черную разноглазую тварь, перестал отрицать очевидное и смирился.

Возвращение на Феззан прошло триумфально. Переноску Кот игнорировал. Пауль которую неделю перебирал в уме имена, начинающиеся на «Р», но пока подходило только «Выплюнь-это-немедленно» и «Вон-отсюда-сейчас-же». Единственным обращением, содержавшим звук «Р» было «Конечно-красивый». Кот в ответ мурчал, ластился и подставлял пушистое нежное брюшко, запускать пальцы в которое оказалось всепоглощающим тактильным наслаждением.

Генштаб старательно отводил галаза и не шушукался, за что Оберштайн был им в определенной степени благодарен. Ну конечно, не все же сходят с трапа в сопровождении домашних животных, тем более таких. Ребенка, который по наследству ушел к Миттермайеру, тоже обсуждать было не принято.

Девочка пыталась ревновать, но Кот подошел к проблеме с позиции опыта. Сначала он милостиво разрешил Паулю с ней поздороваться и провести вечер. Потом, когда дама и ее человек потеряли бдительность, Кот был замечен на лежанке, тщательно вылизывающим пятнистые уши. Девочка пристыженно отвела взгляд, но прогонять неожиданного ухажера не стала. Пауль хотел было ее пожалеть, но не счел нужным лезть в отношения животных.

Когда кот освоился, в еженедельные рутины Паулю пришлось добавить проверку ковра у постели до того, как поставить туда ноги. Иногда ему оставляли гостинцы в виде дохлых мышей, а один раз даже пришлось сочинять извинительное письмо, в котором не должно было быть слов: «Да вы представляете, как ему, должно быть, было сложно придушить вашу курицу! Надеюсь, Ваш петух уже разжалован, ведь безопасность Вашего курятника его прямая ответственность».

На самом деле, конечно, курица была скорее цыпленком, но Пауль оценил и щедрость жеста, и ловкость охотника, выдав дополнительную порцию угощения.

Иногда Кот пропадал на несколько дней. Возвращался довольный, с драными ушами и почему-то отъевшийся. Пауль тяжело вздыхал и принимал его обратно. Слишком обвораживающе-красиво тот умел мурлыкать, заговаривая любую боль. Слишком любимым чувствовал себя Пауль, когда Кот соизволял разделить с ним дом, еду и постель.

Конечно, ограничивать его в свободе было бы глупо, хотя, когда по округе прокатилась волна отравлений домашних животных, Пауль запер все двери и окна до тех пор, пока не нашли виновного. Девочка гуляла в наморднике, а Кот не разговаривал с Паулем несколько дней, не понимая, что единственным решением было посадить его «на цепь». Благодаря короткой кошачьей памяти Пауль был снова прощен. Кот раздраженно мяукнул, требуя подвинуться, потоптался по дивану, а потом рухнул как подкошенный, прижавшись спиной к бедру.

Пауль почесал сначала лоб, потеребил ухо, а потом, осмелев, сгреб его в охапку и перетащил на колени.

— Ужасное животное. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что я скучал?

Кот зевнул, игнорируя вопрос, потянулся, а потом вывернулся, чтобы распластаться пузом кверху. Эта поза доверия, видимо, должна была обозначать, что если человек скучал, значит, он должен продемонстрировать свое раскаяние, поглаживая там, где этого хочется коту в текущий момент времени.

Жизнь вернулась на круги своя.

Вечерами Пауль выходил гулять с Девочкой. Кот сопровождал их до парка, а потом исчезал по своим делам, чтобы вернуться поздно ночью или к утру. Усы кололись, а шершавый язык не был самым приятным видом пробуждения, но Кот отказывался признавать, что в этом утреннем поцелуе есть что-то неправильное. Он прекрасно знал, что кто угодно из прислуги предложит ему завтрак, но будить ему нравилось именно Пауля.

Иногда Кот ложился на больные суставы, иногда мурчал под боком. Иногда просто был. Рядом. Все сезоны. Утром десятого года Пауль открыл крыльцо и внес в дом тельце. Кот слабо держался на лапах, а когда пытался идти, за ним оставался кровавый след. Не все ночные приключения заканчиваются удачно.

Еще до того, как Пауль успел набрать ветеринара, все закончилось.

***

Оскар поболтал виски в стакане и с огромным удовольствием сделал глоток.

— И сколько жизней у вас осталось? — спросил Оберштайн будто между делом, обновив стакан и себе.

— Три, если повезет, — Оскар улыбнулся самому себе и посмотрел на виски на просвет.

— Я слышал о таких существах, но никогда не думал, что они реальны.

— Нас много, но нужно выполнение условия, а это случается не часто.

— И каково же условие? — Оберштайн встал, чтобы убрать бутылку в шкаф. Им обоим было достаточно на сегодня.

— Должен быть тот, кто верит, что это возможно. Все время. Иначе магия.... — Оскар сделал неопределенный жест рукой, демонстрируя, как она испаряется. 

— А как же особая связь двух душ, предназначенных друг для друга? — уголки губ Оберштайна едва дрогнули в саркастической улыбке. Он прекрасно помнил все особенности их отношений в прошлой жизни.

— В этом я никогда не сомневался, — Оскар встал, перегородил Оберштайну выход из комнаты, сладко потянулся и кокетливо наклонил голову на бок. — Спать?

Оберштайн бы, конечно, закатил глаза, выражая свое отношение к несносным обитателям дома, но это было определенно не в его характере. Зато ладони у него были такие же горячие, как когда-то давно.


End file.
